As you wish
by PrincessAllura
Summary: A Valentine's Day Story. A Keith/Allura story. Pure Fluf!


Title: As you wish.  
Author: Princess Allura  
Rating: PG basically because there's some rubbing and touching.  
Summary: A Valentine's Day story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Voltron belongs to the people who created it, "The Princess Bride" belongs to those who created it, and the song "Baby baby, falling in love" belongs to those who have sung it.  
Author's note: Hiya everyone! I'm new here and this is my first time writing a "Voltron" fic and my first time using cartoons for my stories. So I beg, please don't flame me. I hope you guys all enjoy! OH ALSO... I don't know what Arus has different from us so please bare with me if some of the things in here are things that she doesn't know of. Okay also this situation of the Princess having the whole castle to herself, I don't really think would ever occur, but bare with me please.  
Date: 2/25/02  
Oh, I send my thanks out to my cuz who helping me cook up the dinner for this story :)  
NOTE!!: Words between the **...**'s are all thought.  
~*~Voltron~*~Voltron~*~ Voltron~*~Voltron~*~ Voltron~*~Voltron~*~ Voltron~*~Voltron~*~  
  
  
Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are sitting in the rec room talking about their plans for tonight.   
  
Soon Allura comes into the room with a big smile on her face. She sits down on the couch, puts her feet up on the coffee table, and places her arms behind her head.   
  
"You look happy Princess," Lance said.  
  
"Oh I am. I am!"   
  
"Mind indulging us with your happy news?" Keith asked.  
  
"Sure. Nanny has gone to see her sister and Koran's cousin is in great help so he went away this weekend too. I have no meetings, no one big and important to talk to, and nothing to do. I have the weekend off!"  
  
"Well, that sounds great Princess, but aren't they leaving it a little risky? Leaving you all alone here." Keith said.  
  
"You guys are here and if needed Koran can be back in a snap! So, what should we do tonight? We can order some food and get a movie," Allura said.  
  
"That sounds great Princess, but I can't," Hunk said.  
  
"Actually, none of us can," Pidge said.  
  
"We'd like to, but its Valentine's Day," Lance said.  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Allura asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a very big holiday on Earth," Keith said.  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Keith knew that he would say something very inappropriate so he said, "It's basically just a day to show the one you're with how much you cherish and love them."  
  
"Yeah Princess and we all have dates tonight," Pidge said.  
  
"All of you?" Looking at all the guys, but just lingering a little longer on Keith.  
  
"Well, all of us but our fearless leader over here," Lance said.  
  
"But I have to run errands tonight in town," Keith said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, he'd do anything to get away from having to do something on Valentine's day," Lance said and Keith shot him an evil death glare.  
  
"Why don't you like Valentine's Day Keith?"  
  
"Let's just say he had a bad experience on it a couple of years ago," Pidge said.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?" everyone stayed quiet, "Come on. I told you guys all of my deep secrets."  
  
"Not enough though," Lance whined.  
  
Allura laughed a little and said, "Come on Keith tell me. Everyone else knows."  
  
"All right," **Besides it might help me out with my plan** "See, a couple of years ago I had this girlfriend and on Valentine's Day I was going to ask her to marry me..." he trailed off.  
  
"And what happened?"   
  
"I caught her making out with one of my best friends," Keith said.   
  
Allura gasped and said, "LANCE!" Everyone laughed a little at that.   
  
"It wasn't me!"  
  
Allura gasped again, "Was it Sven?"   
  
Keith shook his head, "No, you don't know him."  
  
"Oh, sorry Keith." She couldn't believe that she could of never of met him. "So what happened? Are they still together?"  
  
Keith smiled a little, "No. On their wedding day he ran off with one of the Bride maid's."   
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Yeah, and ever since then Keith hated this day," Lance added in, "Though I think that someone should make him do something special on this day to show him that this day could really be fun," he continued looking at Allura.  
  
"No. I don't like Valentine's Day and that's it," Keith gets up and walks to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do my errands." And with that he leaves.   
  
"Well, I think it's time that we get going. We have to get ready and go pick up our dates," Lance said.   
  
"Have fun you guys and Lance, don't have *too* much fun."  
  
Lance laughed and said, "Thanks Princess have fun having the castle to yourself." With that the other three left the room.  
  
Allura was all alone. She felt like crying, but decided to go to her room and take a nice hot buble bath.  
  
  
  
Around 6:30 that night...  
  
Allura was in her bathrobe, just getting out of the tub when she heard someone knocking on her door. She jumped a little, but realizing that it was probably just Keith coming to tell her that he was home. So, she went to answer it. When she opened the door she was greeted by a dozen of beautiful red flowers and Keith.   
  
"Keith?" she asked while taking a good look at him. He was wearing a black button down shirt, which was tucked into a pair of tight black Chinos. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," he said and handed her the flowers.   
  
"Thank you," she took the flowers and smelled them, "They're beautiful." Allura opened her mouth again, but Keith cut her off.  
  
"I am here to ask you to dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes. Will you join me for dinner?"  
  
Allura smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
"Good," he smiled. "Put on something nice and meet me in the dinning hall."  
  
Allura smiled, nodded, and then he was off. She closed her door and went in to change.   
  
She stopped suddenly and asked herself out loud, "What was all that? I thought he never wanted to do anything on today," she shrugged it off and went to change.  
  
  
A half an hour later Allura went to the dinning hall where she saw a nice little set up. There were candles everywhere and there was a little table big enough for the two of them with a beautiful candle in the middle.   
  
Keith entered the room and before he could say anything he took a good look at the Princess. She was wearing a simple pink dress (one that he hasn't seen before), which clung to her in all the right places.   
  
"You look beautiful," Keith stated.  
  
Allura slightly blushed, smiled, and asked, "So where are we going?"   
  
Keith closed his eyes to get him back to the real world and out of his fantasy. He cleared his throat and said, "Right here," and he pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"We're staying here?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then who's cooking? Nanny's not here." She said as she sat down.  
  
"I'm not that bad of a cook." Keith smiled and left to get the food, leaving Allura with her mouth hanging open.   
  
Keith came back quickly came back with two plates of salad. He placed one in front of her, one in front of his seat, and sat down.  
  
"We'll be starting tonight's dinner with a fresh spring green salad with balsamic and vinaigrette."  
  
"It looks delicious."  
  
Keith smiled and continued, "And to drink we have a bottle of Dom Perignon," he took it out of the ice bucket on the side of the table and said, "Would you like some?"   
  
"I'd love to try some, but I don't believe that I ever heard of this type of wine before. Where did you get it from?"   
  
Keith smiled mysteriously and said, "I'll tell you later," he popped the cork out and filled the two wine glasses up. He returned the wine back to the bucket and said, "What shall we drink to?"  
  
Allura took her glass and said, "To friendship."  
  
Keith nodded, raised his glass, and said, "To friendship," they clinked their glasses, and they both took a sip.   
  
They put their glasses down and started to eat their salads.  
  
"This is delicious Keith."  
  
"Thank you Princess."  
  
"So, what made you change your mind about tonight?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked a little confused at what she was asking him.  
  
"Well, this afternoon you were totally against Valentine's Day, and now you have asked me to join you for dinner."  
  
"Ah, well, I thought that you were doing nothing and I was doing nothing so I should show the Princess one of our wonderful traditions."  
  
"Oh," she tried not to act hurt. She was hoping him to say something else, what else she did not know. So she just put on a big smile.  
  
Keith knew that she was a little hurt from his answer, but he kept telling himself **Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan**   
  
Just then the buzzard on the oven went off. Keith said a silent thank you for the distraction and asked, "Are you finished?"  
  
The Princess put down her fork and said, "Yes. What have you got next?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Keith said and dashed back into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later he retuned back to the table with two big plates of food that were covered with a cover dish. He place the plates down and removed the tops, "It's Chicken Parmesan with a side order of wine linguini with Alfredo sauce." Keith took his seat and said, "Take a bit and tell me what you think. Be honest now."  
  
The Princess took a bite of her wonderful looking dinner swallowed and said, "Wow! Keith this is amazing," Keith smiled sheepishly, "I never imagine that you could cook something like this."  
  
**Neither could I** "I can." Keith decided to say instead.  
  
They ate in silence for about 20 minutes.   
  
Allura put her fork down and sat back in her chair, "I can't eat another bit."   
  
"Well, I hope you can. We still have desert."  
  
"Desert?! Keith I can't eat anymore," she paused and then said, "What's for desert?"  
  
Keith laughed a little and said, "Well, it's not really desert yet," Allura looked a little confused, "We have to make it."  
  
"We're going to make something?" Keith nodded his head "The two of us?" Keith nodded again. "But Keith, I never made anything in my life."  
  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything."  
  
  
They moved into the kitchen and Keith got out all the appropriate ingredients to make desert.  
  
"So, wheat are we making?" Allura inquired.  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Never heard of them before, but they sound very good," Her eyes widen a little. "I don't know if we have all the ingredients to make it."  
  
"Don't worry we do. I made sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Keith started to make the cookies and then said, "I need two eggs."  
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"They're the white round things in the refrigerator." Allura went to grab them.   
  
"But be careful they break very easily."  
  
Allura grabs them and gently puts them into her hand. While her back is turned Keith smiled mischievously.   
  
When she turned back around his smile faded and she said, "Here you go. Two eggs."  
  
"Thank you," he grabbed her hands and smashed them together.  
  
"KEITH! What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Oh come on Allura. It's just a little fun."  
  
Allura grabbed the towel that was in front of her and wiped off her hands, "Just a little fun huh?" she then spotted the flour in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." Allura grabbed the flour and flung it into Keith's face. He spit out the flour that went into his mouth. She laughed and did it again. "Princess," she did it again. "Allura!" she did it again and laughed again, "ALLY!!" she did it once again and that was it for Keith. He gently tackled her to the ground, pinned her down, and started to tickle her.  
  
"KEITH!" She squealed.  
  
"Call uncle," he stopped tickling her, but kept her pinned down.  
  
"NEVER!" she laughed, and he started to tickle her again. Once again she laughed out, "KEITH!" And she tried to get his hands away from her, but she couldn't. Keith started to laugh a little, but he wouldn't give up.   
  
Very soon Allura couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! Okay! Uncle!!"  
  
Keith stopped, stood up, and helped her up.   
  
Allura took a good look at Keith and laughed, he was all covered in white. She went over to the sink and got out some towels and handed one to him, "Here for your face," and that's when she realized that his shirt had flour all over it. "Oh dear. I'm sorry. Look at the mess I made on you." Keith was about to open his mouth and say something, but Allura already started to help clean him up. When he felt her hands against his chest he stiffened up a little.  
  
"Turn around," she ordered and he obeyed. She didn't know how, but there was flour on his back too. When she reached his lower back Keith thought that she was done, but apparently she wasn't. The next thing he felt was her dusting off his behind. He stiffened a little more with that and if Allura noticed or not he did not know.   
  
Allura finally finished, "Thank you," Keith chocked out. He cleared his throat and said, "Get me two eggs please," he smiled.  
  
"No way! You go get them and I'll get the other stuff going."  
  
Keith laughed, "Okay," and he went to get the eggs.  
  
  
A little while later they had the dough all made up.  
  
"What's this?" Allura picked up the bag of Chocolate chips.  
  
"It's the chocolate chips that we're going to use."  
  
"Ooooo!" She opened the bag up and started to eat the chips.  
  
Keith took the bag away from Allura and said, "Princess if you eat them all up then we won't have any for the batter," and with that Keith stole a few chips too and winked at Allura.  
  
Keith put the bag into the bowl and Allura said, "How are we going to mix this up?"  
  
"Roll up your sleeves," Keith did it and Allura followed, "and just put your hands in there and mix it up."  
  
"With my hands?" she said making sure that she heard him correctly.  
  
"Yes, it's the best part."  
  
"Okay." She put her hands into the batter and started to mesh it up.  
  
"You're not doing it right."  
  
"Oh! Like there's a special way to mix it up."  
  
"In fact there is," of course this was all part of "The plan".  
  
"Fine master cooker. Why don't you come over here and show me how it's done."  
  
"I will," he went over and stood next behind Allura, his body firmly pressed up against hers.   
  
Allura sighed softly and said to herself, **Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable!!**  
  
Keith slid his hands down her arms, "Now the first thing is to loosen up your arms, don't hold them so stiffly. Second thing..." at that moment Allura decided to move her hips a bit, making her rub up against him. Keith rolled his eyes back and tried very hard to hold back his moan.   
  
"Keith?"  
  
Keith tried very hard to compose himself, "Sorry. Second thing is to take the dough and mix it up evenly," his hands were on top of hers moving the dough through their hands.  
  
Allura thought again, **I wonder why he paused like that.**  
  
The next thing that they knew was the buzzard on the oven was going off. It was telling them that the oven was preheated and ready to go.  
  
"Well, this looks good," Keith said, still standing right behind her, "Now try to get as much off of your fingers as much as possible." Allura tried, but she couldn't do anything. Being in this position with Keith and all this touching has made her lose her concentration. "Here let me help you," Keith came to her aid and removed most of the cookie dough off of her fingers.   
  
Keith moved away from Allura. Allura sighed disappointedly, missing the feeling of him up against her. This sigh did not go unheard by Keith. When he heard it he smiled a little knowing that she enjoyed that too.   
  
"Now we just put the dough little by little on the cookie sheet."   
  
They did so and put the cookies into the oven.  
  
"So what do we do while we're waiting for the cookies to bake?" Allura asked.  
  
"Don't you worry I got everything taken care of, just follow me," He led her into the next room "Take a seat on the couch," Allura did so. She put her legs under her and leaned against the couch, "I have a movie for us to watch."  
  
"Oh really?" Allura was all excited. "A movie you brought from Earth?" she asked. Keith nodded. "What's it called?"   
  
Keith handed her the movie cover, "The Princess Bride."  
  
Allura took it and looked at the back, "Keith, really how long have you been planning this?"   
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." He sounded almost believable.  
  
"Where did you get this movie?" Keith opened his mouth to say something when Allura continued, "And don't you dare tell me this is your favorite movie so you brought it with you." Keith just shrugged, sat down next to her, and started the movie.   
  
About 15 minutes into the show Allura made her first comment.  
  
"He dies?" Allura looked at Keith in which he could almost see tears forming.   
  
"Just continue watching it. It gets better. I promise." The princess shrugged and continued to watch it.  
  
A few minutes later she made a comment to herself, **Oh dear this poor girl is being forced into marrying someone she doesn't even love. God, how I wish that Keith would love me the same way that I love him.**  
  
Just then the buzzard for the oven went off. Keith got up and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Allura paused the movie and said, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No," Keith replied. "I'll be fine."  
  
Allura kept the movie on pause.  
  
Very soon Keith came back with a little tray that had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two wine glasses filled with milk. Allura giggled a little at the sight of that. Keith placed the tray down on the little coffee table in front of them and took his place next to Allura on the couch. Keith grabbed the tray and held it in front of Allura.   
  
"Take one," Allura picked her choice, yelped, dropped the cookie, and placed her finger in her mouth, "What? Still a little too hot?" Keith took her hand and blew on her finger. Allura was stunned. He then kissed her finger and said, "Better?"  
  
"Yes, much. Thank you."  
  
"Here," Keith picked up the cookie that she dropped, broke it in half and held it out to her.   
  
**Is he going to feed it to me?**  
  
"Don't want you to burn anymore of your fingers."  
  
**Oh my gosh. He is!** She smiled, opened her mouth a little, and took a little bite of the cookie, "Mmmm!" she sounded really surprised, "It tastes really good!!"  
  
Keith smiled ate the rest of the cookie and said, "Yeah, but it probably be better if it had more chocolate chips in it," he teased. Allura smacked him in the arm and he laughed a little and said, "Let's let these cookies cool down a little before we try eating them again."  
  
"Good idea," she leaned back against the couch and turned the movie back on.   
  
A little while later, in the movie, Princess Buttercup jumps out of the boat and into the water.   
  
When the eel came out from the water Allura jumped, yelped, and grabbed a hold of Keith's arm. Keith laughed a little and put his arm around her pulling her a little closer.   
  
Of course the eel part wasn't that long of a scene, but Keith didn't make any inclination to move so she didn't move either.   
  
A little while later Keith removed his arm from around Allura to grab the cookie plate. He leaned back against the couch and put his arm around Allura again. She noticed that he put the plate of cookies in his lap and wondered why he did that.  
  
Keith took a cookie and said, "Take some. They aren't hot and now we don't have to move every time we want one," Allura understood and went to grab a cookie. She then noticed how close it was to him and had to be very careful to make sure that she didn't touch him. That's when Keith realized that it wasn't a good idea. **That's what you get from adding things to the plan**   
  
Allura started to nimble on her cookie. When she was done she wiped the cookie crumbs off of his shirt and then she left her hand their upon his chest. Keith sighed and smiled.  
  
  
A while later Wesley and Buttercup where lost in the middle of the fire swamp.   
  
"Ew! What is that thing?" Allura asked.  
  
Keith smiled and said, "You'll find out."  
  
Allura shrugged and continued to watch the movie.  
  
  
Soon Wesley says, "Rodent's of unusual sizes? I don't think they exist," and that's when the big rodent jumps on him.   
  
Allura jumped a little. Keith smiled.   
  
Soon the two started to fight. Allura didn't like it very much and she kept popping her head up and hiding her face in Keith's chest. Keith was enjoying this all too much. **And I thought this was going to be hard**   
  
Keith nonchalantly put his other arm around her and held her even closer yet.  
  
"Is it done?" Allura asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's all done." Allura looked back up.   
  
A little while later Keith felt Allura shiver and grabbed the blanket on the couch, covered her, and replaced both arms around her.   
  
**Something has got to be going on. He wouldn't be doing all this if he didn't think of me more then a friend. Would he?**  
  
  
The movie finished way too fast and Allura did not want to move.   
  
"So, how did you like it?"  
  
"It was really good. I liked that movie a lot."   
  
Keith removed his arms from around Allura and got up. Allura was really disappointed. Keith retrieved the movie and just stood there for a little while without saying anything.  
  
**Is he going to say anything?** Allura asked herself. But Keith made no moves. **I guess this is the end of the night** Allura stood up, "Well, thank you Keith," she went over to him. "This was a splendid night."  
  
"Take a walk with me?" Keith just blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Allura asked out of confusion.  
  
"A walk. It's only," he looks at his watch, "11:30. We have 30 minutes left of the day. So will you accompany me for a walk?" Keith held out his hand towards her.  
  
"You know I will," Allura smiled and took his hand.  
  
Hand in hand they headed to the Garden.  
  
Allura loved the garden in the nighttime. It was so beautiful the way the flowers looked with the moonlight shinning on them and the moon's reflection in the little pools. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Allura asked more to herself then to Keith.  
  
"Yes. I have," and he looked at her. Allura caught his gaze and blushed a little.   
  
They stood in the garden for a while not saying anything.   
  
**Well Allura, you guess wrong. Keith didn't plan anything. He's not going to do anything. He just sees you as a friend.** she had to fight to keep her tears back.  
  
"Well, I think it's time that I head off to bed," Allura said   
  
She was about to walk away when Keith said, "Princess, dance with me."  
  
"But Keith, there's no music."  
  
Keith smiled, took out a remote control from his pocket, and hit a button. Music started up and he said, "Dance with me Princess." She went right into his arms.  
  
One arm of his went right around her and in his other, he took her hand and held it close to his chest. Her arm went right around his neck. She loved the feeling of Keith holding her so close to him.  
  
The words to the song started and Allura made sure to listen to them.  
  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I'm fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I'm fallin' in love again  
  
  
I could never see   
what fate had planned for me  
  
Allura was surprised when she heard Keith's perfect voice singing in her ear.   
  
And then you came   
and made my dreams match reality  
Maybe you can see   
all the things   
you've meant to me  
And my simple fate   
is at the gate and,   
girl, you've got the key  
  
Allura smiled and knew that this *had* to mean something.  
  
The chorus came again and Keith stopped singing and held her closer to him.  
  
Keith started to sing again  
  
It seems like yesterday   
you and I first loved this way  
But now I know how love   
can grow with each and every day  
As we lay at midnight's hour   
and feel love's hidden power  
So strong and bold as life   
unfolds its mystery to me  
  
Allura laughed a little at that considering that it just turned midnight.  
  
Keith continued singing  
  
You and me for eternity   
in love will always be  
Young and free and that should be   
the way it's gotta be  
  
The chorus took over and Keith said, "Three weeks."  
  
Allura looked at him in confusion, "What?"  
  
"I've been planning this day for three weeks." Allura's mouth opened and she didn't know what to say, "I love you Allura," Keith said.  
  
Allura smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes, "I have waited so long to hear that," Keith smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb, "I love you too," she smiled and Keith leaned down so slowly. He placed a light kiss on her lips and looked back into her eyes. When he saw the 'go ahead' in her eyes he kissed her again, but this time more passionately.   
  
Both of Allura's hands went around his neck and she plunged her hands into his hair. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
  
When they broke Keith held her to him, kissed her forehead and said, "Please promise this will be forever." Before Allura could say anything, "Please don't ever leave me. I could never be able to live without you."  
  
"I promise, you and me for eternity." Keith laughed a little "You know, you really do have a very good singing voice." Keith smiled, "Keith, kiss me again."  
  
"As you wish," they smiled and kissed once more.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
